The Raven's Order
The Raven's Order (here often shortened to The Order) is a secretive organization based in the region Elin, though they are assumed to have a presence on both the greater island of Erilán and at the very least have proxies operating on the mainland for the purpose of gathering potential new recruits. Location It is unknown if The Raven's Order has any singular headquarters, but it is possible their command structure is decentralised (though they are believed to be primarily based within Elinstad). However, they are known to have many holdouts within Elin. This includes, but is likely not limited to, their various outposts such as Outpost Iron. Mysterious Outposts Little is currently known about the outposts held by The Raven's Order, but it is believed that they are connected by a system of tunnels of unknown size and that each has a specific purpose inside The Order. They likely vary significantly in size, defence and functionality. Based on the first notes found, it is currently believed that each is named after a specific metal, though this may only be limited to known outposts and more may exist outside of those established on the stolen notes. After recent discoveries, it has become known that the founders of the island originally constructed the original Outposts, and all Raven's Order outposts share this style. A list of known or potential sites is listed below. * Outpost Cobalt (?): A small shack found in the far west forests of Elin, somewhat near Hara. It contains a small Raven's order facility underground, lined with their signature smooth old stonework, as well as an entrance to the tunnels. This is the location in which the first notes on the outposts. Most importantly, a door depicting Bahamut and his four dragon servants (with copper, bronze, silver and gold eyes each) alongside the Draconic word for 'Cobalt' found here, leading to the assumption that the facility itself was Outpost Cobalt. * Outpost Iron: A prison with torture areas that practices horrible experiments on those incarcerated there. Home of Yorfarn Dralthaal. * Mysterious Hatch: 'A heavily guarded hatch lies in the woods north of Haven Cross. Alyndra stumbled upon this location and was captured soon after. Presumed to be an outpost or location of importance for The Order. * '''Mushroom Laboratory: '''A location connected to the Kobold Tunnels somewhere between Haven Cross and the Ripmun Range. This location is attached to a (previously blocked off) cave used to keep various fungus creatures contained for harvesting, to be used in the creation of serums and other concoctions. Vikram is known to visit this location on occasion, and it is presumed that the facility is connected to the creation of The Redeemed. One work at this location seems to be willing to change sides. * '''Contraband Storage: '''A warehouse originally intended for storing notable confiscated from prisoners brought to Elin. It is unknown if it is an actual outpost, but is assumed to be under the control of The Order. Arzy's soul gem was originally brought here, though it is unknown if it has been moved since then. About There are few things truly known about The Raven's Order. They are highly secretive and appear to specialise in the gathering, or silencing, of information, using a vast array of resources - primarily including unknown numbers of proxies and specialised agents to lock down and observe potential areas of resistance against their goals. Ravens are often used as spy birds through an unknown method, and they are sent out in great numbers from Elinstad in huge dark clouds. Their methods most prominently involve capturing or killing anyone deemed to be too troublesome to assimilate or "reform" and destroying the evidence, often through magical methods. It is believed they are highly skilled in methods of torture and enchantment. Their enemies are always at most risk inside of Elinstad, where the presence of their informants is most strongly felt, but they can also be found in both Haven Cross and Viren to various degrees. Though it would be reasonable to assume they have some relation or indirect allegiance with the Kenku found in Elinstad, this is not currently conformed and their affiliation cannot be assumed purely off of Corvidea-esque appearance. The goals of The Raven's Order are not fully known, but Driko - a rare ex-member of The Order - believes that their goal may be to form an army of the most powerful individuals who venture (or are forced) into the region. It is likely their aforementioned methods of torture are put to the purpose of rebuilding individuals who aren't troublesome enough to kill, but may still pose a problem. The purpose of such an army is unknown, though The Raven's Children may or may not be an early form of this force. People Individuals within The Raven's Order operate nearly completely independently from one another and on a "need-to-know" basis. When multiple members do work together, it is often through multiple proxy individuals and organisations. Each member likely has a specific function and purpose from which they are not allowed to deviate (the aforementioned Driko was once an encryption agent, before he read too deeply into his work and decided to escape). It is unknown what ranks exist and what information would be known by each though it is believed that there must be an individual above the Elinstad government pulling the strings. The Raven's Children The Raven's Children, as called by Driko, may either be another name for the organisation as a whole or the name of a specific class of soldier within. Little is known about this rank, except that they have proven themselves to some degree within The Order as elite warriors. The player characters of the Call of the Raven's Order campaign were believed to be Raven's Children, though The Party does not know how many individuals exist or who they are. They are likely only deployed to face the most dangerous threats and to leave no trace of them. It is believed they all carry certain equipment - including a signet ring of the sigil of The Order (believed to also act as a key to the outpost tunnels), a bag of devouring, a amulet used to avoid magical detection and tracking, and a highly enchanted dark bird mask. These bird masks, seemingly styled after ravens in their appearance, have an unknown amount of enchanted effects placed upon them. These effects are so advanced not even Arzy could fully understand them with several days of study, only being able to break any communication and tracking enchantments. Known functions include night-vision, cloak conjuring and body obscuring, voice modulation, and long distance voice communication (which apparently taps directly into the user's brain). The Raven's Children so far have nearly always worn these masks, even in combat, to hide their identity and likely to intimidate their enemies. A captured and weakened mask is currently in the possession of Roscoe. A list of known or potential Raven's Children is listed below. * '''Unnamed Human: '''An unnamed middle aged human with dyed white hair, covered in drow paraphernalia and equipment. Alongside the standard equipment, he carried a (+1) authentic drow rapier, a human skull, a breastplate with a variant of the symbol of Lolth painted on, and a book of bad (according to Arzy) poetry written in undercommon. Currently deceased, defeated by The Party (sans Asimoff) and the first of The Raven's Children they defeated. Controlled by Dark during the confrontation. * 'Claire's Brother: Though it is unknown if he is a Raven's Child, it was implied by Samuel that he was known to show great promise within The Order, and that his disappearance may not have been against his will. History Extremely little is actually known about the history of the organisation. Driko claims that they arose after the prisoners took over the island, slowly making sure anyone too vocal about the past - even about the location even being an island - "disappears." They were also likely responsible for the creation of the borders and space altering effects in the forests of Elin. Eventually it was forgotten that Erilán was even an island, and to all visitors it seemed like any other part of the mainland. This was likely the start of their goal to create an army of some kind, though it is unknown who initiated this process. It is also unknown at what point Driko entered or left their employment and afterwards formed The Resistance, though it can be assumed The Resistance always opposed The Order. Around four years before The Party formed, The Raven's Order went about wiping out the The Resistance for good. Supposedly, The Resistance was near the peak of its' power at this point. However, The Raven's Order was successful at scattering or killing near all members with the exception of at least Driko and Sander. Recently, during The Party's involvement with The Resistance, they and Sander drew a Raven's Child away towards them in order to trap and kill them. Two arrived, one being battled to a stalemate by Sander and Asimoff before escaping while the other - the middle aged human - was killed by Claire and rest of The Party after a prolonged battle. Notes & Trivia * One of the proxy organisations that worked for them indirectly included both Samuel and Claire, designed to look like an independent criminal organisation. Supposedly their thefts and murders were only meant to look like that for cover - they were normally after information. Unlike Samuel, however, Claire was seemingly unaware of any higher organisation. * Samuel has established that all members of The Party have been placed on their watch lists. * They operate on multiple lines of communication. Samuel at least was aware of an 'Emergency Line' that could rapidly send a message to Elinstad in around an hours time. Category:WIP Category:Groups Category:Elin Category:Important Category:Erilán Category:Raven's Order Category:Erilán Reawakened Category:Call of the Raven's Order